


Pretty Rave Girl

by spellboundscythe



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Demon Sex, F/M, Rave, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundscythe/pseuds/spellboundscythe
Summary: Ashley is a rave girl obsessed with Deadmau5! One night after a show, she finds herself in a surprising situation!
Relationships: Deadmau5 | Joel Zimmerman/original character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Cum Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbonfemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonfemale/gifts).



Ashley's heart was still beating. She took a deep breath as she stepped outside of the club, taking in the cool night air -- and the faint smell of cigarette smoke.

She took her phone out of her pocket. _"Where are you?"_ she asked, hitting "send" on the text message. Her friend, Jess, should be here to pick her up right now; she promised to give Ashley a ride home after the show for a sleepover, and they had separated while Ashley was saying goodbyes to some new friends they met that night. But her friend wasn't here.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Jess texted back. _"I'm right outside. Where are_ you _?_ "

Ashley flipped her phone back over to read her text, and that's when she noticed:

Something was behind her.

She turned around quickly, smelling the scent of smoke strongly now. And there was a good reason for that. Glaring back at her was a lit cigarette, its tip bright orange and burning hot.

"Hey." 

The voice sounded familiar. Almost. Ashley could feel something happening inside her, like her blood was starting to boil. She blinked as the sensation washed over her, warm like intoxication… but sharp and cold, like a pang of fear. Or, maybe, something else --

"Want one?" the voice came again. An opened box of Marlboro reds was extended toward her. There were only three cigarettes left. 

Ashley didn't mind smoking when it was with other people, but she didn't know this guy. Or did she? She felt weird. Too weird to look up at him. But why? 

"Um, no thanks," she managed. She found herself feeling lightheaded. Not the kind of lightheaded when she felt sick. It was different. "My friend is here. I'm going to look for her."

To her surprise, the man laughed. Darkly. "Your friend isn't coming," he hummed, brushing his fingers against her chin. "Nobody is."

His gentle fingers turned into sharp, painful claws. As they dug into her skin, he forced her to look up at him. Ashley winced, afraid of what she'd see when her eyes finally focused. But they didn't. Something was happening to her.

_Joel?_

Was it him? Was it really him?

He looked like Joel. He had all of his tattoos. He wore a white t-shirt and black baggy pants. Typical Joel. She noticed the faint twinkle of his chain wallet in the dim alleyway light. As her eyes followed the light, she saw something else.

A shadow. Behind him. Of a Mau5. 

Ashley blinked. Again. And it was gone. 

"I've been waiting for you, Ashley." He smiled as he drew closer to her. "I know you've been waiting for me, too."

She couldn't argue with that. He was right. He was in her thoughts, in her dreams. She had spent countless moments wondering what this moment would be like, when she would finally meet him. But in all those moments, she never imagined this.

"Take off your shorts." 

Ashley's hands found themselves at the buckle. There was a strange, low hum in the air as her fingers fumbled with it, her whole body shaking. She normally wouldn't do this. Not in an alleyway next to a busy street. Someone might see her. See _everything._

But fuck, she couldn't help it. Her mind and body were more than willful. They were subservient. To him, and his demands. 

Ashley unbuckled her shorts. Her fingers slid to the waistband and pulled them down past her green and black fluffies and over her shoes. She stood there in her panties, ass out for anyone happening by to see.

"Good girl," Joel praised her, taking a step forward. He was so close to her now she was enveloped by his towering, looming shadow. That hum started to grow louder. Deeper.

Ashley rubbed her legs together. She wasn't lightheaded anymore, but she was hot. Really hot. And Joel made it worse.

He leaned forward towards her, looping a finger under the waistband of her ribbon laced panties. Joel's claw curled upward, swiftly severing the pink ribbon. All Ashley could do was watch, hypnotized, as he did the same to the other side. His hands smoothed themselves over her thighs, brushing them away.

The cool night wind brushed between her legs. That's when Ashley realized: she was _wet._

"This excited already?" Joel taunted, with a low, grumbling laugh. "I haven't even touched you yet."

Ashley's face was somehow hotter than before. She wrapped her arms around her thighs in a brief moment of clarity. Of shame.

"Oh, now we're shy." Joel stared down at her. For a moment, Ashley swore she saw his eyes flash a bright, neon green. 

He buried his hand in her dark hair, and yanked on her bangs. _Hard._

"Fuck yourself," he demanded.

Joel was pulling her head up, compelling her to look at him. She couldn't hide anything from him now. Not her expression, not her ass, her pussy. Anything.

On her knees, Ashley started fucking herself. She didn't need to give herself any foreplay; she started with one finger and quickly added another, pressing in and out of herself with an increasing amount of force -- and stopped to look over her shoulder. What if someone was there?

Joel pulled on her hair again, harder this time. It was so sudden and so sharp, Ashley's eyes welled up with involuntary tears.

"Look at me," he commanded, digging his fingers even deeper into her hair. "I want to see your face when you cum."

Fuck. She was drooling. Her fingers inside of her were too much. Ashley was too aroused to keep her composure any longer. She leaned forward for a favorite angle. The one that could hit that spot.

"Say my name."

"J-Joel," she managed, feeling the pressure building inside of her. "Joel. Joel…! J --!"

Ashley's last words before she came weren't words at all. She screamed for him as she climaxed so hard, she could barely keep her eyes open. Her fingers were hot and burning with her cum; it dribbled out of her, on her palm, onto the kandi decorating her wrists, and onto the flufflies underneath her. 

She took several deep breaths. She coughed a couple of times, throat dry and head spinning.

Joel smiled wide. A little _too_ wide.

"I can't believe you did it," he breathed, releasing her from his grip. "You actually fucked yourself. In a dark alley. With a man you've just met." He chuckled. "You're a slut, aren't you?"

Ashley's head snapped up at that. Something about his voice was off now. Something she couldn't place. But before she could respond, Joel was already unbuttoning his pants to reveal his thick, throbbing cock. 

He thrust his dick into her mouth and started to fuck her. Ashley's eyes went wide and she gagged. Her eyes started to water, bubbling up over her lashes and raining down her cheeks like tears.

She matched his speed and vigor, bobbing her head up and down his cock to the rhythm he set for them. She could feel his dick swelling inside of her mouth. She wanted him to feel good. She wanted to please him. Ashley was a good girl, and she needed Joel to know it.

She focused her tongue on the head of his dick, using one hand to tease his balls and the other to slide up and down his length. Joel didn't moan. The best way she could describe it was that he was growling with pleasure. 

Ashley looked up curiously, hoping to see a gratified look on Joel's face. But it wasn't Joel. He wasn't Joel anymore.

He was Devilmau5. 

His eyes were a piercing neon green. Devilmau5 looked down at her, smiling wide. His teeth were gruesome and sharp, dripping with thick, glittering saliva. 

Devilmau5 started fucking her mouth even harder. Ashley couldn't keep up with him anymore. 

He put a hand behind her head, and thrust his dick as far as it could go. "At a loss for words, hm?" he jeered. "Guess you are a slut after all."

He bobbed Ashley's head up and down his cock, staring at her all the while. She was finding it hard to catch her breath at this speed. She moaned in protest as he tried pulling her forward even more, but her legs couldn't stop shaking.

"Why don't we make it official?" Devilmau5 teased. "How about we make you mine?"

Before she knew it, Ashley was on her feet. Devilmau5 had yanked her up and pressed her against the brick wall behind them. The material was hard and scratchy against Ashley's back, tugging on her shirt and pulling it up just enough to see her waist. 

Devilmau5's hand traced slowly up her abdomen, feeling the softness of her skin. He got to her chest and cupped a large hand around her breast, squeezing tightly. His claws were razor-sharp against her, but she didn't bleed. Yet.

He leaned into her neck, running his long, wet tongue from her collarbone up to her ear. Then he opened his mouth wide, and bit down. 

Ashley cried out in pleasure. Dark red blood oozed slowly out of her. Devilmau5 lapped it up, savoring its flavor. Before she knew it, Ashley felt his fingers slipping into her.

She gasped, overwhelmed with sensation. It was almost too much, him pressing into her, biting her, teasing her nipple with the very top of his claw. Ashley bucked against his hand, faster and faster, and faster, and faster.

Devilmau5 chuckled against her skin. "My fingers not enough for you, bitch?" He retracted himself from her and slid his hands down to her hips. He lifted her up, rubbing his dick against the backside of her ass before pushing himself into her all in one, forceful thrust. 

He fucked her ruthlessly. Ashley's back slid up and down the wall, cutting and scraping her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself up, curving her body to fit his. 

Devilmau5's breath was growing hot and fast against her. His expression tightened, and he was starting to drool even more, dribbling down his chin and onto Ashley's stomach and legs.

She started to feel the pressure building in her once more. She felt like she could do this forever, just her, this alley, and Devilmau5.

Devilmau5's aux tail swung out, stinging Ashley's lower leg. Then, her other leg just the same, leaving long, thin, bloody welts. Next was her thighs, then her hips. His tail was cracking like a whip in the air, smacking and slapping her until --

He exploded into her. 

"You like that, slut?" he snarled through his wide, menacing grin. "You like when I fuck you? When I cum inside you?

"Yes!" she cried, her legs wrapping tighter around him. He felt so good, she couldn't let him go. Cum poured down the backs of her legs, slippery and hot. Ashley took another look into his devil eyes, eyelashes fluttering she tilted her head back with one final scream of ecstasy.

It was like a spring had snapped in her. Ashley's body went limp in his arms, completely overcome with post-climatic bliss. She smiled against Devilmau5's shoulder as he lifted her up, sheltering her with his arms and tail.

"How was that, little kitten?"

Joel's voice. 

Ashley sighed happily against him, burying her face into his Puma shirt. "Purrfect."

-x-x-x-

"-sh. Ash. Ashley!" 

Ashley blinked her eyes open. She was in Jess' room, tucked into her bed. She was beside her, still in her pajamas.

"Feeling better?" Jess asked.

Ashley's brows wrinkled in confusion. "Better? I didn't know I was feeling bad."

"When I picked you up last night it was like you were in a trance or something," she explained. "If someone put some shit in your drink or something, I'm gonna find them and make sure they pee through a catheter the rest of their life."

Ashley knew exactly what happened. She was in the alley, with Joel. With Devilmau5. But it didn't seem like Jess knew anything about that. She didn't even ask about any missing time.

 _Maybe she's right._ Ashley thought. _Maybe it was a dream._

She sat up in bed and stretched, still in her clothes from the night before. She rubbed her neck, wincing with surprise.

_The bite mark._

She smiled. 

It was still there.


	2. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and her friend try to figure out how to get Devilmau5 to visit again.

“And then he turned into a devil,” Ashley continued, recounting to Jess what happened to her from the night before. “He was Devilmau5, exactly like I pictured he would be.”

Jess took a long, contemplative sip of her Monster. They were sitting at the dining table across from each other, empty breakfast places between them. The egg tacos they made had been delicious and satisfying, but Ashley’s stomach still felt uneasy.

“And after fucking your brains out, he just _left?_ ” 

Ashley blushed at that. “I don’t know. I got sleepy and woke up here.”

Jess stood up and gathered their plates. She took them over to the sink and started cleaning up, looking pensive. “Maybe he’ll come back,” she thought out loud, rinsing a skillet under the water. “This is going to sound weird, but, I think he showed himself to you because you wanted him to.”

“He _did_ say _‘I know you’ve been waiting for me, too’,_ ” Ashley remembered.

“If that’s true that there’s some kind of _link_ between you guys, I bet that means we can summon him back,” Jess guessed.

The heat of Ashley’s face spread from her cheeks all the way to hear ears. She giggled to herself a moment before regaining her composure, kicking her legs happily underneath the table. “You really think so?”

“Yeah,” Jess said, drying off a plate and sticking it into a nearby cabinet. “He’s a devil, right? I’m sure we’ll be able to find a way.”

That night the two women set up a makeshift pentagram on the bedroom floor using neon-green duct tape. There were candles lit all around them to “set the mood”, as Jess said. Neither of them really knew anything about devils or demons, only the stuff they’ve seen off of television shows and warnings telling them what NOT to do. 

Which, of course, they definitely did the stuff they were told _not to do._

At the five points of the pentagram they placed things they thought Devilmau5 might like. They couldn’t help but laugh as Ashley placed down a pack of Marlboro reds at the bottom-most point. Jess set down an ice-cold Corona with lime on the one next to it. Then they sat in unsure, quiet silence.

“Uh, what else does he like?” Jess asked. 

“A blonde with big boobs?” Ashley suggested with a snort of laughter.

They decided to order a dozen Tim Horton's donuts and leave one at one of the points. The other two points were occupied by a stuffed cat and one of Ashley's pink Converse. 

“Okay,” Jess said, pushing Ashley's shoulders down gently as she sat her in the center of the pentagram. Jess took several steps back, sitting across from her on the other side of the room. “Think about him. Really hard.”

“I’m trying.” Ash closed her eyes tight. She was so tense that her hands had curled into fists on the tops of her legs, and her knuckles started turning white.

They both sat there in the dark, candle-lit silence for several minutes. Ashley tried to practice breathing exercises to get her mind completely clear and focused on Devilmau5. But instead she found herself breathing quickly. Her heart rate was speeding up with anticipation. What if he did come after all? What if it actually worked?

Suddenly, one of the candles went out. And another. And another.

_All of them._

The entire room went dark, filled only with moonlight. Ashley was too scared to scream. She reached out for her friend, but not even a shadow of Jess was there. She was gone.

It was as if the walls started to shake. The vibration became so intense Ashley was sure trinkets off the shelf and pictures off the wall were going to come tumbling down. Strangely enough, they didn't. There was just this thunder. This intense, pressure-building thunder….

"Hello, kitten."

Devilmau5's voice was loud inside her head. Ashley noticed the neon green tape around her start to glow. A long, black tendril extended from one of the pentagram's points and wrapped itself around her lower leg, working its way up her thigh. She whimpered, feeling the same sensation on her right arm, then her left. 

Five tendrils had surrounded her. Four of them held down her limbs, and the other wrapped itself around her neck. She was still sitting in the center of the pentagram, held down tight by the shadowy forces. But between her legs reached up an arm, fingers extended outward for something to grab onto.

There it was again. The familiar scent of cigarette smoke. 

As the arm grew into a shoulder, it became clear that the black tendrils holding Ashley down were originating from a tattoo on Devilmau5’s arm. His head peaked out next, urging her legs to spread wider and wider for his emerging body. The devil was already oozing at the mouth with his dripping green slime. It was already all over her and her shirt, her shorts, everything. Everywhere.

“Again already?” he sneered, getting to his feet as he crawled out of literal Hell. “You _are_ a slut.”

Ashley was at a loss for words. All she could do was stare at him, mouth agape in a mixture of fear and awe. Part of her was actually happy to see him again. The other, though, was _terrified_. What was he going to do to her? Was he angry?

“Is that all you’re going to do? Open your mouth?” Devilmau5 chuckled, giving a gruff little squeak as he did. “Then open up, bitch.”

The tendrils increased in girth and length, becoming much more like shadowy, ghostly tentacles. The ones on her arms twisted upward, wrapping themselves over her shoulders. The ends urging themselves into her mouth, hooking on the insides of her cheeks and spreading her mouth wide.

Ashley’s tongue lolled out helplessly. Devilmau5 unzipped his pants and took hold of his erect penis and started pleasing himself.

“Hurts to watch,” he said, smiling and stepping closer to her so that his dick was just out of reach of her lips. “Doesn’t it?”

She groaned against the pressure of the tentacles tightening around her thighs. They slithered up into her shorts, wet and sticky as they explored their way into her panties. But they never touched her -- they just slowly and gently writhed there, teasing right outside of her lips.

The X’s of Devilmau5’s eyes somehow becoming darker, blacker than before. His green aura was turning… _murky_. 

He started to squeak rapidly; or, as Ashley would dare to say, excitedly. The wings on his back gradually flared, spreading further and further until --

Devilmau5 pumped his hot, thick cum into her mouth. It was a lot more than any human could ever cum; it filled her mouth to the point of spilling over, oozing down her chin and neck like honey.

"Swallow."

Ashley swallowed the cum. It took several attempts until it was mostly gone; it tasted like ashes and brimstone. She winced as it went down. Her body resisted the taste, and a lot ended up on her shirt.

"So fucking ungrateful," Devilmau5 growled. He lifted up his foot and shoved his boot between Ashley's legs. 

She cried out, lurching backward with pain and pleasure. The tentacles were angling her upward, keeping her legs apart, unable to escape. 

Through the tears welling in her eyes she noticed something changing in him. Devilmau5 was drooling harder, his wings wider, his teeth sharper than before. The green emanating from his being glowed a deep, sinister red. 

The loud flicker of a lighter snapped Ashley out of her daze. His boot continued to press against her pussy, turning sharply as he dug the tread into her. 

The tentacles began undressing her, leaving her shorts down around her thighs and t-shirt wrapped up against her neck, exposing her breasts. 

Devilmau5 took a long, breathy drag from his cigarette.

"Why the hell would you summon me here if you can't follow directions?" He angrily flicked ashes onto Ashley's chest. They were surprisingly hot as they dissipated against her breasts, cooling off just as quickly as they burned. 

"I-I wanted to see you again," she admitted weakly, her voice gruff and quiet.

Devilmau5 rolled his eyes, round and around again in an unnatural, toy-like fashion. _”I wanted to see you again,”_ he mocked, raising his voice to a whiny, high-pitched tone. He took his foot off of her, and pulled her shorts down to her ankles, cigarette still in hand. “Then fucking act like it, bitch!”

He jabbed the cigarette into Ashley’s inner thigh. She screamed as he rubbed it into her, burning a hole into her skin. The cigarette had burned so hot that it stuck to her until Devilmau5’s hands knocked it away as he grabbed her hips and brought them up to his. 

He fucked her relentlessly, pressing into her with all of his devilish force. Her body jerked back and forth as he rammed against her cervix, as far as his dick could go. 

Ashley felt the tentacles tighten against her limbs again. She was losing circulation in her arms and legs, making her go dizzy. The tentacle around her neck squeezed down, causing her to breath in harsh, raspy breaths. 

She was going to go crazy if he kept fucking her like this. It was cruel. Painful. Animalistic. 

_Exactly what she wanted._

Ashley couldn’t take it anymore. Her pussy tightened around his cock, twitching deliciously as she climaxed --

"Nope." Devilmau5 snapped his fingers, suspending Ashley in that heightened feeling of ecstasy. She looked up at him, wide-eyed, and he said, "You'll cum when I say you can cum."

"Please let me cum," she whined, desperately raising her hips up to meet him as he pounded into her, showing off her engorged, throbbing clit. "Please."

"Admit you're a slut. Admit why you really brought me here," he said, halting his pace down to a slow, sensual thrust.

"I'm a slut!" she cried, trying to fuck him harder, but the tentacles held her back, leaving her writhing on the floor. "I'm a dirty, pathetic bitch."

"Oh, _really_?" he hummed, his cock still bobbing in and out of her. "Tell me more."

Tears of frustration rolled down Ashley's cheeks. "Use me!" she screamed. "I need to be fucked by you!"

Devilmau5 snapped his fingers again and opened his mouth wide, clamping down right where he left his last mark. Then he fucked her, filling her full of cum as she shook in pleasure. He held onto her tight, bending his claws into her back to keep her in place until he was finished with her.

"I'll find you next time," he grumbled into her ear, digging his claws into her one more time. Ashley sighed. After having orgasmed, the sensation was almost soft. Almost ticklish. 

She understood. She wanted to tell him that she did, but she couldn't find any words to speak. Her head was empty. Her body was numb. 

Ashley saw the red light fade from the room, turning back into the bluish darkness it once was. The candles stayed unlit, leaving behind the scent of sex and smoke. 

She flexed her hands to make sure she was still alive. She turned her head next, and laughed: the pack of cigarettes next to her was opened and missing one, and the donut was gone.


	3. Tiny Dancer

“Damn. It’s really coming down.”

“Mmmhm.” Ash blinked up as she watched the rain fall hard onto the ground. The rainstorm had only started minutes ago, and everyone that hadn’t been under a tent or an overhang immediately got soaked.

She and Jess made it to the event tent just in time to get out of the rain. Other attendees either scattered, succumbed to their new wet state of being, or were smart and brought an umbrella.

“It was sunny just a little bit ago,” Ashley mused. 

Jess laughed. “Welcome to Atlanta.”

They got inside with time to spare, so they found a good place to claim for themselves, watching as the wide room slowly began filling up with people. They admired the set up of lights around them, eager to see what they would look like when the room went dark. A couple of people around them joined in the conversation, but before they knew it, it was time.

Ashley’s heart swelled as soon as the music started, the excited energy bubbling up inside her and forming tears in her eyes. The beginning of every show always gave her goosebumps. 

The entire room flashed a ghostly, haunting green. Svdden Death appeared onstage, his blond hair swept to the side and secured tightly by a bandana. Everyone collectively lost their minds, shouting out in excitement as the dark melody reverberated off the walls, sending deep waves of sound through their bodies.

Jess and Ashley danced around, jumping and laughing together as they exchanged happy glances with each other. People joined them in their fun, and Ashley never wanted the night to end.

But eventually, everything does. The set was drawing to a climatic close with Gates of Hell. The lights flashed white, purple, green, blue, dousing the crowd in an elaborate rainbow of color. Ashley danced, unblinking, worried that she might miss even just a second of its beauty.

And right in the middle of it, everything stopped.

The room went black.

Some people exclaimed in confusion. Others screamed out of fear. Ashley felt the familiar feeling of Jess’ fishnet gloves against her arm. She could hear Jess trying to say something, but her voice was drowned out by everyone else’s. 

The lights came on as fast as they had turned off. The venue was suddenly flooded with a deep red light that bounced off of a strange mist that started to roll by. The mist was quickly beginning to fill up the room; Ashley couldn’t even see her shoes through it. It was so red and so dark… she couldn’t even see her hands in front of her now.

Ashley squinted up at the stage. She could see a thin, towering figure there encased in mist, blacked out by the shadow that masked their form. 

That’s when the music started to play again. An uplifting bass beat, crescendoing into a light, playful xylophone just before the vocals rang out:

_“Hold me closer, tiny dancer ~ ”_

_”Count the headlights on the highway ~ “_

A rush of warmth washed over her. The mist encircling them began to dissipate. The red aura of the room faded to a comforting green, and there he was.

_Joel!_

He was dressed in a large white t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. The hat he wore said “Meowingtons” in cursive red lettering underneath a set of black headphones. What Ashley noticed most of all was his energy. Joel was just as excited as he was focused mixing, bobbing his head up and down to the beat as he adjusted the various knobs and dials to create the perfect sound.

“What’s up everybody!” he called out, raising a hand to the sky. The music that boomed behind him was almost drowned out by the crowd screaming in surprise. “I woke up this morning and thought, _‘Oh, what the hell’_ , and decided to get my ass down here for you guys!”

The crowd roared, clapping with joy.

“But,” Joel continued, “there’s something more than that.”

Ashley and Jess glanced at each other in curiosity.

“There’s a special girl in the crowd tonight,” he said with a breathy chuckle as a spotlight appeared over Ashley’s head, illuminating the small space around her. Joel was looking straight at her, his hand stretched out. His fingers curled, beckoning her onstage. “Get up here, tiny dancer.”

Jess could have pushed Ashley down with how hard she urged her to go, but Ashley’s legs weren’t moving. She could hardly breathe or think! Joel? Here? _Now?_ Wanting _her_ on stage with him?

She could have melted there on the spot. 

Somehow her limbs started working again. Ashley moved through the excitable crowd, finding the stage just as the prechorus hit. Joel reached out to her and helped her up a large step, pulling her up so fast and effortlessly that Ashley couldn’t keep up with his strength. She fell forward into his chest. Joel caught her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders just long enough to whisper, “Told you I’d find you next time, kitten.”

Ashley’s face burned red, but Joel still managed to get her to come behind the turntables with him. He showed her which dials to turn at just the right time, picking her hand up in his as they turned it together. The vocals kicked in again and he teased her, leaning into her and singing in a silly voice, _“Hold me closer, tiny dancer ~ count the headlights on the highway ~.”_

Ashley giggled, joining him for the next part. _“Lay me down in sheets of linen ~ you had a busy day today ~”_

They played a couple more songs together. Ashley grew comfortable beside him. Eventually, she hardly even noticed the crowd in front of her. She and Joel were just having fun now, dancing and DJ-ing together. She had never felt so happy or so free. If this could last forever, she would want it to.

The show ended. Joel jokingly bowed, and grabbed Ashley’s hand to bow with him. They laughed together, and he shot a peace sign to the crowd. As he disappeared backstage, he still had hold of Ashley’s hand. He took her with him, ducking behind the corner of a black curtain.

“That was amazing!” she gushed backstage, her words fast and almost nothing but gibberish. “I can’t believe you did that! Where did Danny go? Oh gosh, I gotta find Jess! She’ll be waiting for me somewhere. I’ve got to --”

Joel wrapped an arm around Ashley’s waist, suddenly pulling her close. She looked up at him with surprise, and he went in for a kiss.

Was this their first kiss, she wondered? She couldn’t remember, but didn’t care right now. His kisses were like electricity, sending chills down her spine. Her body went limp in his arms, succumbing to the feeling of his embrace. 

Their kisses went from light to heavy to downright aggressive. Ashley was grabbing and pulling at the shirt on his back with excitement and need, drawing him ever closer. Joel bit her lip gently, pulling away just enough to toy with her. 

Suddenly he scooped her up by her butt, and Ashley’s legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Joel carried her a short distance before pressing her up against the wall in a dark, semi-secluded corner. At one point Ashley would feel embarrassed doing this where anyone might see them. But in this moment, the idea of that was actually kind of exciting. 

She was a bad girl now. 

Joel’s hand reached up under her shirt. His thumb pressed in on her nipple, rubbing his claw against it as he pinned her even harder against the wall. He groaned out a deep, guttural growl that turned into low, squeaking breaths as he buried his face into her neck, kissing and sucking and licking her. Finally he bit down, and the smooth surface of his human teeth changed into long, sharp incisors. 

Ashley moaned, curling her arms around his neck even tighter. She could feel his hardness against her inner thigh. A shadow encased them as wings sprung out from Joel’s back, deforming his spine as his overwhelming lust caused his demon shape to take form.

He clawed at Ashley’s shorts, ripping them into enough pieces for them to fall around her ankles, completely shredded. His dick plunged into her, finding her pussy in one full thrust. By this point they were both familiar with each other’s bodies. There was a sense of comfort somehow, even in the midst of their carnal desires.

“Fuck you,” Devilmau5 hissed, balls deep into her pussy. “I can’t believe I’ve let a slutty bitch like you make me feel like this.”

“Like what?” Ashley teased, but she knew damn well what he meant.

Devilmau5 fucked her harder. Faster. 

“Shut up,” he growled, pulling his dick out of her. He dropped Ashley to the floor. She landed hard on her ass, flushed and confused. 

It was the first time she had gotten a good look at him since he took her backstage. The X’s against his half red, half green eyes were heavily dilated. His chest heaved with every breath he took -- from exhaustion? From emotion? From anger?

Devilmau5 ran a finger under his chin, his mouth dripping with thick, hungry saliva. He grabbed Ashley by the shoulders and turned her around, drawing her hips up toward him. He stroked his drenched finger against her asshole, using his other hand to reach beyond her pussy to torture her clit.

Ashley had her entire ass and pussy in full view. All it took was someone to come in at just the right time --

And just as she thought this, he raised his drool-drenched hand and slapped her ass.

Ashley cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. He reached up and spanked her other cheek, leaving angry, hand-print shaped welts on both of them before pressing the head of his cock into her tight little asshole. He took his time moving in and out, drooling all over his own dick to get himself inside. Every time he rolled his hips against her ass Ashley felt more and more of him entering her. Slowly in, slowly out, until his entire dick fit. 

Ashley’s nails clawed the floor as he fucked her ass, digging his talons into the flesh of her thighs. His tail wrapped around him and slithered against the inside of her legs, finding its way into her pussy. The aux at its tip swelled, shaping itself into the form of another dick. 

She was getting double-penetrated by the same man. Her holes were completely full, dripping with excitement and pleasure. Ashley could feel her body’s anticipation of his climax, arching her back up toward him with every thrust so she could feel all of him every time he rammed into her.

“You stupid bitch,” he grunted, his long, black nails running down the feminine curves of her body. Blood began to trickle down her ass and thighs, leaving a bright red trail of everywhere he had touched. “You stupid fucking bitch. _Fuck!_ ”

Ashley moved her hips faster, fucking him with her ass. She looked back at him, tongue limp against her drooling lips. He was gritting his teeth, watching her watching him. Devilmau5 reached out for her hair, wrapping it around his wrist as he forced her head forward, cruelly and roughly pressing her cheek up against the wall. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he commanded, his voice booming around her. His wings spread behind him and began to flutter, sending a gust of wind between them that ruffled Ashley’s hair, fucking it up even more than it was. “ _Fuck_ , your ass is so good.”

Ashley shuddered as the pressure building in her body finally snapped, her pussy clamping down on his dick-tail as she came, slamming her ass against him even harder than before. Devilmau5 couldn’t take it anymore; he growled and hissed like an animal as he emptied his load inside of her, reaching past her thighs and making long, deep marks across her back. 

_“Ah -- !”_

A voice cried out behind them. Both of their heads snapped back in shock to see a beautiful pink-haired girl there, her shorts down around her bent knees. She had been fucking herself; wetness dripped down her legs, her wrist and arm. Dibble coated her pierced lips, and she let out another longing, lustful moan.

“Oh, hi,” she breathed, letting out a light, airy giggle that sounded like sunshine. “I'm Amy.”


	4. Plug Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley goes back to Joel's hotel room with Amy.

“Amy?” 

Ashley blushed red and tried to pull her shirt down to cover herself up. Amy? She shouldn’t be here – she _couldn’t_ be here. A long time ago, Ashley created Amy as a comfort character. But now she was… here?

Amy giggled and hopped over to Devilmau5 – _Joel_. He had already reverted to his human form and pulled his pants up just in time for Amy to grab onto his arm. She hugged him tightly, smiling wide. “Joel used his demon powers to manifest me just for you!” she explained, her bright grey eyes shining under her pink bangs. 

“You did that for me?” Ashley asked, eyelashes fluttering in Joel’s direction.

Joel rolled his eyes with a short, tempered groan. “I might have… I might _not_ have.”

Ashley hugged Joel around his waist. He sighed, deflated under the weight of the two women wrapped around him. 

“I’m tired of this place,” he said, wriggling his way out of both feminine grasps. He turned to Ashley. “I had more stuff I wanted to show you back at the hotel. Do you want to – “

“YES, I WANT TO COME!” Ashley erupted, hopping up and down happily. It’s been her dream for so long to have a private music session with Joel. “I WANT TO GO TO THE HOTEL!”

Joel took a step back from her, overwhelmed by the enthusiasm. “Oooookaaaay.” He looked down at Amy, who was just a little bit taller than Ashley. “And I guess I’ve got to take you too,” he mumbled, materializing a lit cigarette right out of thin air. “I mean, it’s not like you have anywhere to go.”

The three of them piled into a sleek black limo with heavily tinted windows. On the inside the limo glowed red, pink and purple, the ombre of color cascading off of the shiny black leather seats. Joel went immediately for the limo fridge to grab a bottle of Corona. Amy sat with her cheek pressed up against the long side window, watching the city nightlife passing by.

Ashley took a seat in the rear of the limo, distracted by the mounted TVs inside that was playing some of Deadmau5’s music to a visual kaleidoscope show featuring a trippy Meowingtons and a ton of catnip. She recognized the song _I Remember_ immediately. 

Joel surprised her by sitting down next to her, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close. He smelled like beer and cigarette smoke, but Ashley didn’t care. Her cheeks flushed red at the closeness between them, and her heart thumped in her chest. 

Ashley looked up at him and was met with his lips meeting hers. Was this their first kiss? Everything he did toward her felt so lustful, but this felt a little different. He was soft, not at all forceful or aggressive. When Joel pulled away, his dark gaze was locked into hers. It was like he was looking through her, seeing deep into her soul.

“W-what is it?” she blurted out, covering her nervousness with a laugh.

“Nothing.” Joel turned away and lit up another cigarette.

“No, really,” Ashley pressed, scooting herself further against him. “Why did you do that?”

He took a drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke in the opposite direction. “Dunno.”

“Aw, c’moooon.” Ashley grabbed playfully at the loose pocket on his shorts. 

“I think he likes youuu,“ Amy quipped from across the limo. She chuckled to herself happily, kicking her dangling feet.

“Huh?!” Joel whipped his head around so fast – “What the fuck did you just say?”

“You like Ashley, you like Ashleyyy,” Amy sang, teasing him. Joel flicked some cigarette ashes in Amy’s direction, but they never touched her. She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a long, noisy raspberry.

They arrived to The Ritz-Carlton and took their room on the highest floor. The inside of the room had only one bed – but hey, Joel was staying here alone, so Ashley guessed she couldn’t be too surprised. The black leather couch against the wall set behind a hurried DJ set-up. It was complete with two sets of turn tables and Joel’s Macbook on a nightstand that had been pulled next to the couch.

Ashley set her stuff down on a nearby chair. Amy walked past her to admire the room some more. Ashley couldn’t believe this was happening! Amy was _alive_ and Joel was about to show her some never-before-heard songs?!

She pinched herself. It hurt, but she wondered if she could still be dreaming. 

“Get over here,” Joel called out to Ashley, beckoning her with a swift motion of his arm. He grabbed himself another beer as he sat down. 

Ashley happily skipped over to him, sliding onto the couch with unrestrained excitement. She bounced up and down, laughing quietly to herself. _This is happening! It’s really happening!_

Joel loaded up his computer. “This isn’t much,” he said, clicking around on his mixing program, “but it’s what I’m most excited about right now.”

The music started slow. It was melodic with a little bit of groove, crescendoing into a talkbox voice saying, _”Are you ready~?_ The music worked up to a slightly faster beat, and Ashley started to feel like she was floating away to the sound. 

She wanted to get up and dance, but something kept her anchored there next to Joel. Maybe because she had waited so long to be close with him like this. But she could feel the bass thumping to the beat of her heart. _Thwump, thwump, thwump, twump._

Ashley nodded her head to the beat. She could feel herself giving into her body’s will to move, closing her eyes and letting her hips rotate in place. Her hands slid up her thighs, running past her stomach and reaching up toward her breasts and shoulders. 

Behind the music she heard the door click. Amy’s voice rang out, but she couldn’t tell what she said. She could feel her footsteps coming closer along with the music, rhythmic in her movement. 

Ashley started to take off her clothes. Shirt and bra first, extra pair of shorts second. She sat there in her panties, feeling the warmth of her own body radiating off the soft leather.

A pair of hands suddenly cupped her shoulders. Her eyes flashed open with surprise to see Amy staring down at her with a pair of glowing red eyes. She was panting and growling lowly under her breath. Drool dripped from her pierced lips. Ashley felt her fingers curl, and it felt sharp. _Really sharp._

The song quickened into a sensual, dirty kind of sound that reminded Ashley of what she imagined a vampire nightclub would sound like. The feeling of Amy’s nails against her shoulders made her moan softly. 

That’s when she realized the room had gone completely black, except for several lit candles and the light of Joel’s music equipment – and his ghostly green eyes.

Ashley felt a fuzzy hand brush against her stomach, and dip down into her panties. Devilmau5 started rubbing her pussy two of his clawed fingers, watching her as she writhed and whimpered to his touch.

Amy leaned in and kissed Ashley, parting her lips with her tongue. _Was this really happening right now?_ she wondered, curling her nails against the couch with pleasure. She had always dreamed about making out with a girl, but she never thought that if she got the chance that that girl would be Amy.

Amy moaned into her mouth, taking her hands off of Ash only to unhook her striped top. She stood there, dancing and twirling to the music as Devilmau5’s finger slipped into Ashley without effort. Ashley rolled her hips against his touch, unable to avert her eyes from Amy.

She danced toward Ashley, half-standing, half-straddling her. She unbuttoned her shorts, doing a little striptease before pulling her shorts and panties down, revealing her wet, dripping pussy. 

Amy grabbed Ashley’s hand and pulled her off the couch, and Devilmau5 slipped out of her. Amy kissed Ashley again, wrapping her arms around her hips. She pulled Ashley’s panties off and tossed them aside.

Remember when she said she couldn’t look away from Amy? Well, she _really_ couldn’t look away from her. Amy’s red eyes pulsated along with the strong, deep bass of Joel’s song, drawing her in – hypnotizing her.

Amy lead Ashley underneath the DJ table, pulling her down by the wrist. Deavilmau5 spread his legs wide. He already had his dick out for them, squeaking harshly above the table. In the dark, just underneath the top of the table Ashley could see his AUX tail twitching devilishly. Bright green slime was oozing from his lips, dripping down onto his black shirt as he eyed the girls under the table, chuckling darkly to himself.

“You just gonna sit and stare all day?” he growled, reaching down and grabbing Ashley by her bright, newly-dyed turquoise bangs. She had begun to quiver under his grasp as he tanked her upward, shoving her face into his crotch. “Suck it, you fucking bitch.”

He jammed Ashley down onto his cock. It went into her mouth roughly, hitting the back of her throat on the way in. Her gag reflex caused her eyes to water. She groaned against his length as she began to bob her head up and down, meeting his hips when he thrusted up in response to her.

“You like that? Fucking masochistic freak.”

The music was beginning to change again. Faster, harder. The tempo was dark like metal, but smooth -- _sexy_. Devilmau5 was getting really excited now, mixing different growling and moaning sounds into the music. It only made Ashley hornier, and, apparently, Amy too. 

Amy nudged her way between Joel’s legs also. She took over the base of his dick, licking up Ashley’s spit and replacing it with her own. Ashley focused on his head, sucking and curling her tongue around him. Her hand cupped underneath his balls to play with those, too. Amy busied herself by slowly rubbing his thigh, up and down, up and down.

_“More,”_ he demanded, his voice booming out into the darkness. “Keep sucking, you nasty sluts.”

Black tentacles ran down Devilmau5’s arm, his famous hentai tattoo coming to life. A tentacle wrapped around Ashley’s neck, squeezing her slightly, as the tip of the tentacle slithered down to play with one of her pierced nipples. Another tentacle moved down her thigh, inching deeper and deeper into her pussy. It had a different feel than the first time – bumpy ridges coated the outside, tickling all the best spots inside of her as it thrusted in and out at the same pace as she sucked Joel’s dick.

Amy moaned from beside of her. She was getting fucked too with a thick black tentacle pressing into her ass. Her red eyes rolled back, overwhelmed with the feeling of excitement and euphoria. Together they rode their tentacle dicks, asses and tits bouncing. 

Ashley could feel herself getting close. Devilmau5’s eyes began to glow a deep, sinister red as he fucked them at an unrelenting speed and pressure. The girls kept licking and sucking madly, driven into his incubus-induced lust and mania.

The room rumbled like thunder when he growled, squeaking and gurgling under the harshness of his voice. Hot, glowing red cum shot into Ashley’s mouth as she came, squirting all over the tentacle that was fucking her. What cum she couldn’t swallow Amy happily lapped up, spreading it all over her neck and chin. The way her face was flooded red and the pool of cum that had settled around her, Amy had a great time too.

“What a good kitten,” Devilmau5 purred, petting back Ashley’s hair as she swallowed the last of his cum. “You’ve been such a good girl tonight.”

Later, after the demonic energy had dissolved, Joel and Ashley laid on the bed. Each of them had one earbud in, listening to music as they both laid wrapped up in each other’s arms while Amy lay sleeping on the other side of Joel. She was snoring away without a single care in the world.

_I’ve got to get in sync with you ~ Do you wanna sync up with me ~ ?_

Ashley and Joel looked into each other’s eyes. He took her hand and mouthed the words, _“Synchronize our soul, baby that’s how we roll –“_

Ashley smiled and finished the lyric, _”I’m gonna show you how I do it, do you wanna see how it works?”_

Joel chuckled to himself, squeezing her hand. “Hey, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah!” Ashley whispered loudly, trying to contain her curiosity. “What is it?”

“I, uh…” Joel looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. “Fuck. You promise you won’t laugh?”

“I won’t!” she promised, squeezing his hand. 

“… Pinky swear?”

“Pink swear.” They put their pinkies up and curled them around each other. A puff of black smoke appeared between their fingers, leaving a small puff of ash between them.

“Sorry,” Joel chuckled. “I keep forgetting pink swears are like demon pacts.”

It sounded like a lot to get into, so Ashley decided to leave the subject -- _for now._

“Okay, okay.” Joel took a deep breath. “Amy was right,” he admitted. “I like you.”

Ashley blushed hard, wriggling around happily in the bed. If Joel wasn’t holding her, she would have fallen off. “Really? Like-like me?”

“Whatever makes you happiest.”

“Th-then…” Ashley said shyly, “what if it made me happiest for you to say that you loved me?”

Two small black ears popped out from Joel’s head, and Ashley swore she could see the faintest red spread across his cheeks. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

“Yeah, okay. Fine.” Joel sighed. “I guess… I love you.”

Ashley’s eyelashes fluttered. “Say it. All of it.”

“So fucking indignant,” Joel muttered. “Whatever. I love you, Ashley.”

She smiled. “I love you too, Joel.”


	5. Purrari and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, Amy, and Deadmau5 go to a new venue.

Ashley woke up in Joel’s arms late in the morning. The sun was shining through the hotel’s wide-paned windows. It was going to be a beautiful day, but apparently they had some storms in store for them later that night.

Joel groaned in protest as Ashley got up out of bed. He started to stir – and then he jumped right out of bed when he heard:

“Wake up sleepy heads! I’ve got us donuts!”

Amy came back into the hotel room with a dozen donuts in tow from Dunkin. She set them on the bed and sat down with them, the bed bouncing under her weight when she hopped on. Joel sat up grumpily.

“What the fuck, Amy?”

Ashley sat up and happily took a sprinkled donut. She took a plain one and handed it to Joel with a smile. It was really cool to get some breakfast in bed, and it was yummy too!

“This isn’t Tim Hortons,” he grumbled, taking a bite.

“They only have those in the north,” Amy chuckled, licking her fingers clean. “Don’t be a party-pooper and eat your donut!”

Joel ate his donut while scrolling through his phone. Ashley did the same, answering a few frantic texts from Jess last night that eventually ended with _idk why i’m worried, you’re probably just getting your brains fucked out by demons again_. Oops!

They chilled out and listened to music until it was time for that evening’s show to start. Ashley got to hear a little bit of Joel’s set he had planned, and she couldn’t be more excited! The venue they were supposed to go to tonight wasn’t even on the map: it was an old warehouse that had been turned into a nightclub by someone who bought it to keep it from rotting to the ground. She asked Joel who else was playing that night, but he really didn’t know. It was going to be just as much of a surprise to him as everyone else.

Ashley put on her Skrillex shirt and rows and rows of kandi. She played with the black, pink, and green beaded one Jess made her, wondering when she was going to see her again. She also wore a kitty mask and her black and green fluffies that matched Amy’s, and a pair of mismatched black and pink Converse.

Amy hugged Ashley as they started heading out the door. Amy was super bubbly and excited for the show and ended up grabbing Ashley before she realized they were leaving. Joel followed up behind them with his laptop bag.

They got into the same limo as the night before. Come to think of it, Ashley had never actually seen the driver. The window between the front and the back was completely black, and there wasn’t a way to roll the window down at all.

Ashley sat between Joel and Amy. Amy giggled and held her hand as the car began to move. Joel started fumbling with his bag, like he was looking for something.

“You okay?” Ashley asked, watching Joel curiously as he sifted through his pockets.

“Everything’s just fine, kitty cat,” he said darkly, pulling something out of his pocket that Ashley couldn’t see.

A sharp sensation hit her right on the top of her thigh. She looked down, wide-eyed to see a syringe sticking out of her leg with a long, thick needle. Joel pushed the syringe tab down, releasing a glowing red liquid into her veins. It looked and burned like fire, causing the skin around it to burn into a shape of a pentagram.

Amy gasped at this, swiping the syringe out of Joel’s hand as soon as he pulled the needle out from Ashley. “How could you?!” she barked, face red with anger. “That’s really uncool of you, Joel!”

“Don’t worry Amy-wamy,” he said, trying to give Amy a pat on the head, but she ducked away angrily from him. “Ashley will be just fine,” he promised, grabbing Ashley’s chin. His fingers were locked so hard around her face that her cheeks puffed up. “In fact, I think she’s going to feel better than she ever has.”

The outside of the venue was worn-down and unassuming. It was exactly as Joel described: an old warehouse in an abandoned part of town. The outside was covered in chipped blue and gray paint. Whatever logo that had been on the side of it had been eroded with time, but the building itself looked stable enough.

Ashley got out of the limo feeling a little weird, but not too much. It wasn’t so bad, just a little lightheadedness, but she was pretty used to dizzy spells. She looked down at the pentagram on her leg. It looked like a tattoo now, just as smooth and black as her other ones. Ashley wondered if the injection had been anything at all. It did bare a close resemblance to the red ooze that dripped from Joel’s mouth when he transformed, though….

“Let’s go inside!” Amy said excitedly, putting an arm over Ashley, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I don’t wanna talk to that weenie right now,” she admitted, giving a glance back at Joel following up behind them with a lit cigarette. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think it was nothing,” Ashley said, rubbing where the needle had gone in. “I can’t even feel anything there.”

They walked inside through the back. Backstage was completely packed with technicians and bouncers checking everyone in. Joel handed them his pass and said the girls were with him, and all three of them proceeded to the DJ booth. 

“I hope you ladies are ready to dance,” Joel said with a smile, plugging in his laptop. “I wanna see some cute moves, alright?”

 _We’re going to dance?_ Ashley couldn’t be happier. The thought of the injection completely left her mind. Her stomach was quickly filled with butterflies and giggly feelings. She hadn’t noticed that Amy went further backstage until she returned with an LED hula hoop for Ashley. She hooked another one on her arm for herself.

Amy and Ashley got to their places just minutes before the show started. Ashley stood on a platform set up at a level just above Joel’s head on the side of the stage. Amy was on the other side, happily practicing moves with her hula hoop.

Around them on the stage was graffiti covering the concrete walls. There were illustrations done of various animals and people, tagged with all kinds of names and colors. Ashley’s favorite was a picture of Deadmau5 with a black head, eyes rolled back and his mouth oozing blood that rained down on a tag underneath. 

The music started to play, surprising her out of admiring the art. Lasers stretched over her, Joel, and Amy in a beautiful array of green, purple and blue, illuminating the stage and the wall behind them. There was a black wall in front of them that raised upward, letting the pulsating bass of Joel’s music pour out onto the crowd.

The crowd erupted with excitement. Ashley was already dancing to the music, which she recognized as _Ghosts n Stuff_. Her body moved to the beat effortlessly, rolling and twisting the hoop across her arms and side to side. Lights rotated and flashed all over the crowd – she knew they were cheering for Joel, but the hype made it feel like they were cheering her on, too.

A sudden flood of euphoria washed over her. She felt beautiful, flipping the hoop onto her neck and letting it slide down to her hips. The music was invading her body, synchronizing with her heartbeat the more and more she danced, and she felt like she could dance forever. 

She looked over to Joel, who was focused with his headphones on. He was jamming to the beat, adjusting his sound and mixing just the way he liked it. He glanced up and caught Ashley’s gaze, and she could have sworn she saw him smile a little bit.

She started dancing just for him, bending and shaking her ass the way she think he’d like it. In her mind’s eye she couldn’t help but fantasize about him and the night they had just before. It had been so hot sucking his dick with Amy and swallowing it all up. She wanted to get under his booth and do dirty things with him again. She just had to figure out how.

Ashley noticed something: Joel had started to blush. His face was a little redder than usual under his black PUMA hat. He looked a little distracted. Unfocused. 

She licked her lips in anticipation, imagining herself under his booth, touching herself and teasing his cock by rubbing it all over her face, playing with his balls to get him harder faster. But little did Ashley know that her eyes had started to glow the same color red as the injection she had been given, and tiny, black horns had sprouted up onto her head. 

He started to play his newest song, _Pomegranate_ , and remembered all the good times she had had listening to that song. She wanted to inject these sexy thoughts into his mind, to use his lustful urges against him and make him want to devour her.

The set was supposed to last about an hour, and Ashley wasn’t sure just how long she had been dancing. Everything felt amazing, and she could get lost in this for eternity. Her thoughts raced with sexy scenarios with Joel. She could feel herself dripping into her panties just from her fantasizes alone. 

Joel still didn’t seem like himself. He grasped his head like he was getting a headache. A single mouse ear popped out and skewed his hat to one side, making it almost fall off. His hands against the booth slowly started to turn black. Joel shot Ashley a look, and his eyes were already just as red as hers were. He was drooling at the mouth. It dribbled all over the equipment, rolling down his shirt in a thick, viscous liquid.

The last song of the night was his own mix of _Freak Like Me_ by Night Club. By that point his forearms had started to grow hairy, and he seemed like he was in… pain, or something.

When the set ended and the wall went down between them and the crowd, Ashley hopped down from the platform in hopes of praise from Joel. She had been hot as hell dancing for the past hour, and Amy too! But – she looked around. Where _was_ Amy?

“You fucking bitch,” Joel growled, his sharp teeth prominent under his top lip. “Using my own powers against me.”

She didn’t know what he was talking about, but she smiled anyway. Her devil tail flicked mischievously behind her. 

Joel wrapped a hand around Ashley’s throat. She gurgled with amusement, smiling up at his flushed, angry face. She could only guess what was next.

Joel dragged her outside to a dark alleyway. The only think in the alley was the moon shining down on them and his parked Purrari, the Ferrari he had commissioned to look like Nyan-cat. He tossed her on top of the hood and got on top of her, pressing his body against hers. 

He let out a long, grumbling squeak as he transformed, finally able to let his true nature take over him in the darkness. Ashley was already playing with his zipper, ready to get his dick out and into her in any way possible.

“Impatient, are we?” Devilmau5 hissed, slapping her hand away. “I could feel your thoughts in the nightclub, you know?” He pulled down his own pants. He was already hard and dripping. “You slut, you were jerking me off the whole time.”

All those glances and looks of pain Ashley received from him during the show had actually been lust. She moaned with satisfaction – she had out-smarted her dom. What a rare pleasure. He was under _her_ spell now.

Devilmau5 pulled her shorts off and started fucking her hard. The X’s of his bright red eyes rolled back with pleasure. His claws grabbed at her ass, pulling her forward and pushing her back along with his trusts. The claws hurt and stung like sharp, pointy knives. But to Ashley, this was heaven.

He flipped her over and fucked her doggy-style, slipping a clawed finger into her asshole. Ashley whimpered lustfully, throwing her ass back every time he pushed into her to get him deeper and deeper inside.

“I’m gonna cum in your pussy this time,” he huffed, slipping another finger into her ass. Ashley could feel the pressure of his dick and fingers inside of her. It felt as if they were rubbing together, creating a bumpy, friction-filled haven for her g-spot. “You should be grateful.”

“Thank you Devilmau5,” she panted, feeling a climax building up inside her. “Thank you for cumming into my pussy.”

“It’s your fault I’m so rough this time,” he growled, his AUX tail wrapping around her throat. It pulled her down close to the windshield, choking her. “You’ve been a bad, bad girl!”

He erupted inside her pussy as she came; whatever didn’t fit inside of her leaked out onto the hood of the Purrari, their luminescent red cum dripping slowly down toward the headlights. It looked like someone had dropped a can of glowing paint on top of it by the time they were done, and they were fine leaving the mess there. They could hear thunder rumbling overhead.

It had started to rain, but by the time they got of the car they were soaked. Together they laughed inside the Purrari, looking at each other’s wet clothes and sticky hair. Joel brought her face close to her and kissed her, rubbing his hand lovingly over the pentagram on her leg – a reminder of that night, and a promise that she would be his forever.


	6. mau5hau5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Joel go back home to his Toronto mansion.

“Look who I found at the rave!” Amy exclaimed proudly, holding onto her best friend’s arm. “Gabby wants me to come hang out with her for a while in the big city.” She looked up at Joel. “Can I? Can I? Pleeeeaase.”

Joel had no objections to it. Amy was a manifestation of Ashley’s desire for comfort and expression, and it was nice to see that she had found happiness with her friend, Gabby, who was… also… somehow real.

“That’s cool,” Joel said, placing an arm around Ashley. “I think I’m gonna take some time off.”

Ashley blinked up at him, surprised. “You are?”

“Yeah.” He gave her waist a squeeze. “I thought maybe we could spend some of that time together.”

“Ooooh,” Amy teased, “Ashley has a daaate, Ashley has a daaate ~ “

“And you don’t?” Ashley teased back, sticking out her tongue jokingly.

Gabby laughed at that. Amy blushed and gave Gabby a silly shove.

Joel and Ashley said their goodbyes and took the train to the Atlanta International Airport. They arrived and Joel lead Ashley past the ticket desk and went straight to TSA. 

“We’re not getting tickets?” Ashley asked, confused as they grabbed their scanned baggage.

Joel laughed, straightening up his black hat. He pulled his black luggage behind him, walking so briskly that Ashley almost had a hard time keeping up. “Oh no, kitten.” He smiled. “We’re riding in style.”

They boarded is private jet – a sleek, black design with a red mau5head painted on the side. The inside was adorned with black leather seats and glossy red interior. They sat next to each other with some drinks. Ashley had an apple juice and Joel was on his second Corona, getting on his Twitter to announce that he was planning a Twitch stream tonight.

Ashley sat with her iPad in her lap, drawing some cute pictures of them. He leaned over to look at one point and she snatched the iPad up to her chest to prevent him from seeing. But Joel was smart and tickled her until she let go. He took the iPad and laughed, “Where’s the perverted shit? We’re just kissing and holding hands.”

Ashley smiled coyly and shifted from her seat onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, “You want lewds?” She turned and sat facing him, her legs dangling over his hips. She rubbed herself playfully against him. “I can get you lewds.”

Joel blushed, turning his head away nervously. He had a mischievous look on his face. “Sure, but,” he said, “can we kiss first this time?”

They made out a little bit, cutely kissing and cuddling and falling asleep on and off on the plane up until it finally landed in Toronto, Canada. They took a cab to the mau5house, pulling up the tall black iron gates. Ashley peered curiously out the window of the cab, remarking how it looked more like a vampire’s lair than she previously imagined from seeing images on the internet.

“Yeah, I wanted to make a mau5walker ranch kind of thing, but they wouldn’t let me,” Joel explained. “Something about salamanders and shit.”

“So you wanted to make it scarier?” Ash laughed, grabbing her backpack out of the cab. Joel grabbed both of their luggage in is hands. 

He smirked at that. “I’m a literal fucking demon, Ashley. Cute shit like _cottagecore_ isn’t exactly my thing.”

They walked inside the living room to a grand scene of black walls, black furniture, a fireplace, and theatrical crimson curtains. They went up the circular staircase to the upper floor – this place was more than a vampirical lair. It was like a modern-day Dracula’s castle. Every room was adorned and decorated with dark, Victorian influence, even the bedroom.

It was a lighter-colored room with a colorful quilt and carpeted floors. Joel set their stuff inside the closet as Ashley gazed around, a bit overwhelmed being in a new place.

“Dunno about you, but I’m ready for a shower,” he said, jokingly smelling his pits and waving the “fumes” away. “You wanna hop in?”

Ashley sat down and bounced on the bed. “Sure, you can go first if you want!” she said. 

“I meant _with_ me.” Joel chuckled. “I meant do you want to shower with me.”

“Together?” Ashley blinked, wide-eyed.

Joel sighed, walking toward the bathroom door. “Yeah, that’s what _with me_ means. You coming or what?”

They went into the bathroom and undressed together. Ashley’s face burned red, but Joel seemed pretty relaxed about it. He turned on the shower and let it get warm before hopping in. Ashley stood there at first, arms folded across her chest. They had sex before and he knew her body, but this felt much more intimate in a different kind of way. They would both be completely naked which hasn’t happened before. She had no idea if she’d even looked at Joel’s body as much as she had seen Devilmau5’s. 

“Well?” he called out from behind the shower curtain. “You chicken or what?”

Ashley mustered her courage and stepped in, immediately marveling the fountain showerhead on both sides of the enormous luxury tub. Everything was done in sleek black marble with small flecks of white and gray. There were waterproof LED lights inside of it too, which Joel could control with the middle shower knob.

He took a remote inside the shower and put on some slow, dark trippy music and turned the LED lights on. It was awesome watching the color dance off the water raining around them.

Joel grabbed Ashley by the face and pulled her into a sudden, open-mouthed kiss. Their lust erupted immediately; the make out session on the plane just hadn’t been enough. Joel quickly became hard at the sight of Ashley’s naked body. He rubbed up against her, teasing them both with his hard dick. 

Ashley started to breathe heavy, marveling at his tattoos and pale skin. To feel him as he was – as _Joel_ was something incredibly special. She pressed herself up to him, grinding her pussy against his dick. She was already soaking wet just thinking about having him inside of her. 

He preferred a little teasing first, pulling back from her to slip his fingers inside. This sex was a lot different than the usual rough stuff. He was being loving and gentle this time, pressing into her at a pace that had Ashley feeling every effect of his fingers. 

She moaned, matching his pace with her hips. She leaned up and they kissed as they messed around a bit. Ashley reached over and started jacking him off, causing him to become increasingly more excited and a sloppy with is movements.

At one point, he couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed Ashley’s back against the cold wall, holding her thighs up as they fucked against it. Ashley held onto him, arms around his Meowski and 8-bit raver tattoos as the music played around them, muffling their loud sighs of pleasure.

“Joel, I’m going to cum,” Ashley whiepered in the middle of their kiss, going back for another. Her legs were shaking with the sensation of his dick sliding in and out of her. “Can I cum? Please?”

“Yeah, I’ll let you cum, kitten,” he said in a deep, raspy voice. “You’ve been a good girl. I’ll help myself to cumming inside your pussy.”

Ashley whined as her pussy was filled with Joel’s hot semen. It dripped out of her as he continued to thrust throughout his orgasm, providing her with enough sensation to finish loudly, scratching at his back as she shook in his arms. Her eyes rolled back, mouth covered with drool as she squirted all over his cum-covered cock.

After she stopped shaking, Joel let Ashley slip slowly from his arms. She sat down in the shower, unable to stand in her post-orgasmic bliss. “Joel,” she asked, smiling devilishly, “do you really think I’m a good girl?”

Joel laughed, reaching down and caressing her black and blue hair. “This time, _maybe_ ,” he laughed with a playful wink. “I’ve got something planned for us later, so we’ll see how good you _really_ are.”


End file.
